


Final Moment

by mewomawow



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewomawow/pseuds/mewomawow
Summary: In the end, they still have each other.
Relationships: Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Final Moment

After making sure the metal door is locked up, Ashe walks forward to Katarina who has her hand held out for her. She softly smiles as she takes the hand, and Katarina pulls her closer and embraces one another, taking a good look at the sunset. Enjoying whatever little moment is left together.

“Now that I have taken the time to notice, the view sure is beautiful.” Katarina comments. 

“Mhm, but it’s not as beautiful as you.” Ashe leans her head up a little to place a kiss on her lover’s cheek. 

Katarina light heartedly scoffs before turning her head to face Ashe, giving her a loving kiss on her lips, “Said the angel.” 

Ashe’s gentle laughter is cut short when loud banging from the metal door can be heard loud and clear. 

Ashe sighs out of disappointment, “I wish we had a little bit more time for our last moment.” 

“Yeah, same here.”

They walk up closer to the ledge while having their hands intertwined tightly, watching the door, knowing it wouldn’t hold on for long. 

Using her free hand, Ashe makes Katarina to face her again and give her a long, deep kiss.

CLUNKG! 

The metal door breaks down and a large horde of zombies that have been following them for a while, are finally about to reach them. 

Once the horde sees the couple in front of them, they charge for the pair while trampling each other. 

Finally breaking the kiss with a gasp, they look at each other deep in the eyes, feeling the horde coming closer and closer, still holding hands, both of them falling backward off the top of the tall building. 

But the undead aren’t going to give up so easily, many follow up, running off the ledge as well, trying to grab them with their rotting hands. 

But with the two of them being together in the end.

It doesn’t matter anymore. 

Nothing matters now.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh... sorry for this. I guess?


End file.
